


Talk To Him

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [11]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, M/M, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Albus has been injured in an Auror raid. Scorpius talks to him, and asks him to stay.





	Talk To Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Hogwarts 365 story and uses the following prompts:  
> 1\. Giving Up  
> 2\. Wild. 
> 
> It is exactly 365 words long.

Scorpius sits, waiting beside the bed. 

It’s not his first visit to the Emergency Ward of St. Mungos, but never before has the situation seemed to bleak. His Albus is a force of nature; wild and unrestrained in a way that Scorpius can never be, and the stillness, the silence of the room is disconcerting. 

“No giving up,” says the Medi-Witch. “ _Talk to him. I promise that he can hear you_.”

And Scorpius tries. He talks about his day, about the customers who visit the apothecary. Small, trite stories that seem to hang in the air. What does any of that matter when the man he loves is bedridden before him? When his beloveds breath is so superficial that Scorpius cannot truly be sure that Albus is truly still beside him? 

“Where are you?” Scorpius murmurs. “You need to come back Albie. There’s so much we still need to do. We said we were going to travel… Explore the world. Go to places where our surnames didn’t define us. There’s still so much of your life I don’t know about. There’s so many years in front of us Al. Years that we deserve to share. Come home to me… That’s all I ask.”

Scorpius doesn’t know how long he has sat in that soundless room. Healers creep around him, careful and studious, seeming to never meet his eye. Their inability to give a straight answer begins to grate on his nerves, and Scorpius’ head aches, his nerves jangling in anxiety. Potions are administered, and Scorpius watches as they descend through medicinal tubes. The Medi-Witch purses her lip as her quill scratches the medical notes, and Scorpius knows his Albus isn’t improving. 

“Wake up,” Scorpius hisses into the hush. “I love you Albus Potter. Love your stupid hair and your smile. Stay… Please. Stay.”

Scorpius covers Albie’s hand with his own, and just at the moment the sun darkens to dusk there is the slightest twitch of a finger. Not much, but enough to stir Scorpius from his daydreams. 

“ _Albie. You’re awake”_

Albus’ eyes are glassy with unshed tears. He smiles weakly. 

It is Scorpius that has brought him back from the abyss, and anchored him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading. xxx


End file.
